


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #40 -- Orgasm Control

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [40]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe lends a hand...again.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #40 -- Orgasm Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The problem with the orgasms Ben has are that it feels too much like they’re over too soon. As if he’s far too easy to stimulate, far too easy to simply make come. It’s wonderful when it happens and yet, Ben needs more, more anticipation, more holding back, more delay. He needs it, just because too soon seems like too often, and so Poe is, like with other things, guiding him along the right path.

Right now, Poe is stroking him off, stroking him until he’s close to climax and then easing off, then doing it again. Ben lies on the bed as he does it, lost in it, yearning for more. He can sense how much Poe is concentrating, focusing on Ben’s signals, on his reactions, careful, tender.

It’s the sweetest if most frustrating torture that Ben has ever been through. Being brought to the brink, again and again, only to be denied. Finally, after what seems like too long, Ben finally says, “Please...”

Poe looks up at him in that moment. “What do you need?”

“I need to come,” Ben finally says, and Poe returns to his ministrations. So much pleasure that it’s sweet, blissful anticipation, waiting for Poe to bring him to completion.

When Ben finally releases, he feels as if he’s been holding back so much pressure, so much pleasure, and he’s crying out in bliss. He lies down on the pillows, gasping for breath, and then he feels Poe’s arms around him.

“You feeling all right?” Poe says. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“You never could. It was...wonderful.” Ben sighs contentedly. “I’m just so tired.”

Poe nuzzles against him, and they both fall into a deep, peaceful sleep. 


End file.
